A New Chance At Love
by LEH99223
Summary: Following the life of Alex and Lena as they figure life out together
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since we saved the world from Reign; I've been the Director for the DEO in those few months and I still can't believe it. I also can't believe that J'onn didn't tell me how hard it is to actually run the DEO. He's helped me here and there but other than that I've been doing it all on my own. Kara believes in me and so does everyone else I just have to believe in myself. Kara came to me the other day and said she wanted to tell Lena that she was Supergirl but she was afraid that Lena would never talk to her again. I told her she needed to trust her instincts and if they were telling her to tell Lena then she should. As I'm making breakfast I hear a knock on my door.

"Lena, what's going on?", I asked Lena as she stormed into my apartment.

"You knew about Kara…of course you did you're her sister. Why didn't anyone tell me? Did you really think I was that stupid that I didn't know she was Supergirl? I was waiting for one of you to actually come to me and tell me so I wasn't assuming something.", Lena said to me. Well she kind of yelled.

"It was Kara's secret to tell not anyone else. It's her choice with whom she wants to tell. I think she didn't tell you because if she thought you didn't know then she could just be Kara with you. With everyone else who knows she has to be Kara and Supergirl. But with you can she can be vulnerable with you, and I think Kara needed that for a while. She came to me and asked if I thought it was a good idea to tell you. She was afraid you were going to be pissed at her. I told her to do what she felt was right.", I said to Lena.

"I get that but if you and I are going to get closer and try a relationship with each other we can't lie to each other. I thought we told each other everything so far.", Lena said to me. Oh yeah forgot to mention that Lena and I have been kind of dating the last few weeks. I guess now we are going to have our first disagreement.

"I apologize, but like I said it was Kara's secret to tell. I didn't want to lie to you but I also didn't want to lose Kara's trust. I'll admit that was the wrong things to do but at the same time you are both important to me and I didn't know what to do in the situation.", I said to Lena as I started to set up a plate for her and I.

"I didn't think of that, I was just so upset that no one came to me. I knew who she was the first time she disappeared without an explanation. But I was waiting for someone to confirm it. I apologize myself for putting you in that situation.", Lena said to me. "By the way does Kara know about us?", Lena then asked me as we started to eat our breakfast.

"Hey Alex, can we…oh I didn't know you had company.", Kara said as she walked into my apartment.

"It's called knocking and you have super hearing.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"Right well I was trying to not snoop. Can we talk later?", Kara asked me.

"I was just about to go to work. Call me at lunch?", Lena asked me as she hugged me and kissed my lips.

"I'll call you for lunch.", I said to her as she left the apartment.

"You two are dating? Since when? And why didn't either of you tell me?", Kara asked me with a smile on her face.

"We are, and only a few weeks. We didn't want to say anything yet. Also, she's not mad at you just upset that no one confirmed that you were Supergirl. She'll be okay give her some time.", I said to Kara as I handed her a plate of food.

"Yeah I hope so I don't want to lose her as a friend.", Kara said to me.

"You won't like I said give her time. She's just a stubborn as us.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face.

"I've learned that. So, aren't you supposed to be at the DEO already?", Kara asked me.

"Not today, I left Agent Vasquez in charge for today. I have a doctor's appointment today.", I said to Kara.

"Oh, you do? Wait why isn't Lena going with you?", Kara asked me with concern on her face.

"She knows but I wanted to do this myself. I'm just going to see if I can even have kids. When I get the results back and I can have kids her and I will talk about it. But so far, we are on the same page.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"But wait you just started dating and she's okay with having a kid with you. Isn't that moving a little too fast?", Kara said to me with a questioning look on her face.

"She isn't going to have a kid with me. I'm going to have a kid; she's just willing to date me with being pregnant and having a kid. Eventually if we think marriage and family is on the table then she'll adopt the baby. She's going to help raise the baby too. We've talked about this; she knew during Reign that I wanted kids and that I was going to have them no matter what. She actually told me that I was going to be a great mother one day.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you two have each other.", Kara said with a smile of her own.

"Things so far are going great.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"I can see you're guarded though. Why? Do you not trust her?", Kara said then asked.

"It has nothing to do with Lena, I'm guarded because of what happened with Maggie and I. I know this is going to be different, but at the same time I have to protect myself.", I said to Kara.

"I get that, but one thing I know about Lena. Is that she's very protective of the people she calls family. That extends to you, and knowing her she's falling for you hard. Just don't push her away, let her be there for you. She knows what happened with you and Maggie she knows you were hurt. But I have a feeling your relationship with Lena is going to be totally different then your relationship with Maggie.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"I know, I'm trying to not be guarded but it's hard. We are working everything out though. We've talked about a lot of things and are still talking.", I said to Kara.

"That's all it comes down to, communication. So, let's go to that doctor's appointment you have.", Kara said to me with excitement in her voice.

"You don't have to come with me, Kara. You have work.", I said to Kara.

"Well since your girlfriend is my boss, she already told me about the doctor's appointment and told me to take the morning off.", Kara said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"Aren't you two like not on speaking terms? How did she tell you?", I asked Kara as we were heading out of my apartment.

"We are talking on business terms, I guess she took this as a business talk rather than a friend talk.", Kara said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"It'll all work out, she won't be mad at you long.", I said to Kara.

"We'll see about that I lied to her just like everyone else did when she was growing up.", Kara said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"She'll get over it, I believe she just needs time to wrap her head around everything. She understands why you didn't tell her, yes, she may be annoyed that no one confirmed that you were Supergirl. But she understands why no one did. I'll talk to her later, see where her head is at.", I said to Kara as we walked into the doctor's office.

"I thought you were looking into adopting?", Kara asked me as I signed in and we sat down to wait to be called into the room.

"I'm checking all avenues, just in case I can't get pregnant I have to option to adopt. But if I can't adopt then I need to know if I can even carry kids of my own.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"Makes sense, never thought of that to be honest.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"And before you ask, yes Lena knows about this already.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face knowing what my sister was already thinking.

"You guys have talked about everything then?", Kara asked me as I was answering a text message from Lena.

"Yeah we have, there are still some things we need to talk about. But for the most part we've talked about a lot of stuff.", I said to Kara.

"Alex Danvers.", the nurse said as she stepped out into the waiting room.

"You staying here or coming with?", I asked Kara.

"I'll come in if you want.", Kara said to me.

"Lets go.", I said as we followed the nurse into the exam room. "She's family by the way. My sister, who whatever needs to be said or done can be said or done in front of her.", I said to the nurse as I sat down on the exam table.

"Sounds good, I'm Kathy by the way. We are just going to start with the basics then the doctor will come in and do a sonogram to see what's going on. I'm also going to take some blood as well.", Kathy said to us.

"I'm Kara, Alex's sister as you know.", Kara said as she shook Kathy's hand. If I didn't know any better I would think my sister is trying to flirt with her. Though Kara doesn't really know how to flirt, but then again maybe she's doing it without knowing.

"Kara as in Kara Danvers, the reporter for CatCo?", Kathy asked as she was taking my blood pressure.

"The one and only.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"I have read every one of your articles, they are all so well written.", Kathy said to Kara with a flirty smile.

"Thank you. I didn't think anyone outside of my family read my articles. Glad to know someone likes them.", Kara said to Kathy.

"Your work is amazing, Kara.", Kathy said. "The doctor will be right in.", Kathy said before she headed out of the door. Once the door was shut I bust out laughing at the dopey grin on my sister's face.

"What are you laughing about?", Kara said with a serious tone of voice.

"You, she was so flirting with you. And you were taking the bait, I think you were even flirting back.", I said to Kara in between my laughing.

"She was not flirting with me, and I wasn't flirting back.", Kara said to me a she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes to both. You both were making googly eyes at each other. It was kind of cute.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up. I hate you.", Kara said as the door opened again and in walked Dr. Grown, my OBGYN.

"Good to see you again Alex.", Dr. G said as she walked into the exam room.

"Good to see you again too Doc. This is my sister Kara, she came for support.", I said to Dr. G.

"Very nice to meet you Kara, I'm glad Alex has someone to support her. Now let's take a look.", Dr. G said as she started up the sonogram machine. "Has your period been regular?", Dr. G asked.

"It has.", I said to Dr. G as I laid on the exam table and lifted my shirt so that she can use the sonogram machine.

"That's great. As long as everything looks good to go, you can start the hormone shots. I know you mentioned adoption being on the table as well. So it's up to you when you want to start the hormone injections. It just has to be before your next cycle or after.", Dr. G said to me.

"Yeah I remember you mentioning that the last time I came in here. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do yet. I'm doing an interview for an adoption agency in the next week or so. I want to see where that goes before doing anything. If they approve me right away and have someone for me to foster and eventually adopt right away then I might go down the route. It's a wait and see game at this point.", I said to Dr. G.

"There's no rush, so far everything looks great. I just want to see what your levels are in your blood and then we'll go from there.", Dr. G said with a smile on her face.

"Awesome, is that a wait until tomorrow thing or a now thing?", I asked Dr. G.

"Tomorrow, I'll call you personally with the results and go over some things with you as well.", Dr. G said as I was cleaning my stomach off and sitting up. "Alright you two are free to go and I'll call you tomorrow with the results. But you are healthy so I don't see anything going wrong.", Dr. G said as we followed her out of the exam room.

"Thanks Dr.", I said to Dr. G as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kara.", Dr. G said before she went off to her next appointment.

"Nice to finally meet you Kara. Keep up the great stories.", Kathy said with a flirty smile on her face as we walked passed her.

"Give her your number.", I said to Kara with a grin on my face.

"Shut up, Alex. It was great meeting a fan, Kathy, thank you for reading my articles.", Kara whispered to me then said to Kathy.

"You're welcome, Kara. Would you maybe want to get coffee sometime?", Kathy asked Kara with a shy smile on her face.

"She would love that.", I said, speaking for Kara before she could make an idiot out of her self.

"Great, here's my number text me a day that's good for you.", Kathy said as she handed Kara her number.

"I'll make sure she does.", I said as I dragged Kara out of the office.

"What just happened?", Kara asked once we got to my car.

"I believe someone just asked you out Kara Danvers.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice. "Told you she was flirting with you.", i said to Kara with a smirk on her face.

"This is all your fault.", Kara said to me which got me to laugh even harder.

"My fault how? I wasn't the one who was flirting back at her. That was all you little sis.", I said to Kara as she began to pout.

"I wasn't flirting with her either!", Kara said with a pout.

"Oh you so were flirting with her. It was written all over your face, you blushed and pushed your glasses up.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face.

"I was blushing because she complimented me, how is that flirting? I do that with everyone!", Kara said to me.

"You do not blush when one of us compliments you. You only do that when someone has a crush on you. So in fact you were flirting. This had nothing to do with me little sis, this was all you.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice as she pouted.

"I still don't think I was flirting but whatever.", Kara said with a pout.

"Well you were and now you have to text her and set up a date with her.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face.

"Is coffee really a date?", Kara asked me with a panic in her voice.

"It is Kara, anything really is a date when you have to get to know someone.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"I guess, but when should I text her? I don't want to seem eager to see her so quickly. Should I wait until tomorrow or should I text her tonight and ask her out for tomorrow?", Kara said as she started to panic.

"Don't panic, just give it a few hours and then text her. Just do a friendly text, don't bring up going out right away.", I said to Kara.

"I can do that, are you heading to CatCo?", Kara asked me as she was paying attention to where we were heading.

"Yeah, Lena wasn't to do lunch with me.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"I'm really glad you two have each other.", Kara said to me with a smile of her own.

"I am too, even if this doesn't work out with us we both agreed to be friends. So either way it'll be great to have her in my life.", I said to Kara.

"I hope it works out with you two. I would love Lena as a sister-in-law. I'm sure Eliza would love her as a daughter-in-law too.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of mothers', are you going to tell yours about your date?", I asked Kara as we pulled into the parking lot of CatCo.

"I guess I'll have too, she's never been there for any other dates that I've been on. It would be nice to have that bonding time with her.", Kara said to me.

"Good, I think she'll like it too.", I said to Kara as we got out of my car and headed into the building.

"I hope so.", Kara said as we got into the elevator and headed up to their floor.

"I'm sure she will, do you want to join Lena and I for lunch?", I said then asked Kara.

"No, you two go. Lena and I need to talk before we have lunch together. I'll give her some time to cool off then I'll talk to her.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face as she hugged me and then headed over to her desk. I headed towards Lena's office to find her on her phone talking with a client I assume.

"Sorry about that, was scheduling a meeting with an investor for a project with LCorp.", Lena said to me as she hung up her phone and walked around her desk to greet me.

"That's fine, at least I know you are working.", I said in a joking tone.

"Cute.", Lena said back with sarcasm and she hugged and kissed me. I swear sometimes she does things just to make me laugh.

"I thought you didn't want us kissing in the office?", I asked with a joking tone to my voice so she knew I was only teasing her.

"Eh, to hell with anyone who doesn't like it. Where would you like to go for lunch? Is Kara going to be joining us?", Lena said then asked me.

"Wherever you want to go, I'm not in the mood for anything in particular. No, Kara said she wants to talk to you before we do lunch with all three of us.", I said to Lena.

"I'm over being mad at her, I wasn't really mad per say. Just a little annoyed, but I'm over it. I'll talk to her later about it. Maybe tomorrow her and I can stop into the DEO? We can bring lunch.", Lena said to me as we were walking to the elevator to go get lunch.

"I think it'll be good for you two to talk. You both mean a lot to me, I would like if you two were on speaking terms. Lunch tomorrow with my two favorite girls, I can make time for that.", I said to Lena, the last part with a smile on my face.

"Two favorite? Are you flirting with me?", Lena said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Luthor.", I said to her with a joking tone to my voice.

"So I have this dinner gala with some important investors for LCorp, it's tomorrow night. Would you want to be my plus one?", Lena asked me when we pulled up to my favorite restaurant.

"Buttering me up with my favorite food in hopes I'll agree to come? That's dirty.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.

"I am a Luthor, we always play dirty. You don't have to come if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I just figured it would be nice to have someone there that I actually enjoy spending my time with.", Lena said to me as we walked into the restaurant.

"I don't have anything to wear to a gala. You know my wardrobe doesn't consists of dresses, let alone really nice ones.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I'll have that taken care of just come to my place and it'll be there for you.", Lena said to me as we took our normal seat in the back of the restaurant.

"Spoiling me already?", I said to her as I blushed.

"I spoil the people I call family.", Lena said to me as or waitress came over with our usually food.

"Smooth, did you order our food before we got here?", I asked her as we began to eat.

"I did, get used to being spoiled.", Lena said to me with a smile on her face.

"I think I could get used to it.", I said to Lena as we were eating our lunch.

"So how did the appointment go?", Lena asked me.

"So far so good, I'll get the blood results tomorrow and hopefully it'll be a good to go. I also have a meeting with an adoption agency next week, maybe you could come with me?", I said then asked Lena.

"I would love that, I'll go with you to anything you have appointment wise.", Lena said to me as we were finishing our lunch.

"Oh so my little sister might have a date with a nurse from my doctors office.", I said to Lena with a smirk on my face.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with that.", Lena said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"I didn't really, I just made Kara realize the girl was actually flirting with her.", I said to Lena.

"For an Alien with high intelligence she can be kind of dumb sometimes.", Lena said to me with a laugh to her voice which got me laugh as well; it is true my sister can be dumb with some things.

"That's Kara for you.", I said to Lena as I pulled my wallet out to pay for our food.

"Already paid for, put that away.", Lena said to me as she grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"Geez woman, you're such a charmer.", I said to Lena as I kissed her hand.

"I just know how to treat a lady. Now let's get back to work.", Lena said to me as we walked to her car.

"Actually do you mind bringing me to my place? I have the rest of the day off I left someone in charge for today.", I said to Lena.

"Sure just going to relax?", Lena asked me.

"No, actually I'm going to clean my place so I can make you dinner later.", I said to Lena with a smile on my face.

"You don't cook, so in other words you are going to get take out, or hire someone to cook.", Lena said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"That may or may not be true.", I said to Lena with a giggle to my voice.

"You're lucky you're cute. I'll see you later?", Lena said then asked as we pulled in front of my building.

"I'll see you later.", I said to her as I kissed her before getting out of the car to head into my building.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to make tonight perfect for Lena but I'm so nervous that I have no idea what to get for dinner. I also need to clean my apartment because it looks like a bomb exploded in here. I have no idea who could be at my door; everyone I know is at work right now.

"What are you doing here?", I asked J'onn as I opened my door and gave him a big hug.

"I wanted to check in with you. How's it going being the director of the DEO?", J'onn asked me with a smile on her face as we walked into my apartment and sat on the couch to talk. It's good to see him again, I haven't seen him since he promoted me to Director. I've spoken to him on the phone but I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him in person.

"It's going, it has it challenges as you know but it's going good.", I said to him with a smile on her face.

"That's good I knew you could do it, I have faith in you. How's it going with Lena and Kara? Are they still not speaking to each other?", J'onn said then asked.

"Well Kara wants to talk to Lena, but Lena doesn't seem to want to talk to her. At least not right now, I'm hoping they'll get back on speaking terms. Especially if her and I are going to be dating. It would be nice to have my sister get along with my girlfriend.", I said to him as he smiled and chuckled.

"That is true but both said women are very stubborn and thick headed. How are things going with becoming a mom?", J'onn said then asked.

"I'm more stubborn and thick headed then they are. I can get them to talk again. I went to the doctors today, so we'll see if I can have kids, if I can then I'll go from there. If I can't then I'm going to look into adoption and see what happens with that.", I said to him with a smile on my face.

"How does Lena feel about all this? I hope she supports you.", J'onn said to me sounding like a father more than a friend. I love that he thinks of Kara and I as his daughters' it's nice to know we have a father figure looking out for us.

"She does, we have talked about this and she knows I want to be a mom. She has no problem with it at all.", I said to J'onn as he smiled at me.

"Good, I didn't want to have to scare her.", J'onn said which got me to laugh.

"I don't think you've ever scared or intimidated Lena. She's a hard shell to crack that one.", I said to him as he also laughed because he knew I was right.

"I would have found a way to scare her.", J'onn said after he was done laughing.

"I believe that.", I said to J'onn as my phone started to ring.

"You can get that, she wouldn't be calling unless it was important.", J'onn said when he saw that Lena was calling me.

"I'll be right back.", I said to him with a smile on my face.

" _Hey is everything okay?",_ I said into the phone as I picked it up.

" _Someone tried to attack me, I'm okay Kara's here she heard what was going on. I just wanted to call you to let you know.",_ Lena said into the phone.

" _Are you hurt? What happened exactly?",_ I said into the phone.

" _I hit my head but really I'm fine I got checked out by the EMTs. I'm not so sure what happened, it happened so fast. Two men somehow got past my security team; they were rambling about Lex and other things that I couldn't really make out what was being said.",_ Lena said into the phone.

" _I'm coming over.",_ I said into the phone.

" _Really, Al I'm okay. I'll see you later, you don't have to come down here.",_ Lena said into the phone before I heard rustling then my sister's voice on the phone.

" _She's just saying that, she did more than hurt her head. She's giving me the death glare but you need to know. She sprained her ankle and her wrist as well. She doesn't have a concussion though. I'm taking her to the DEO because I know you'll want to make sure she's okay.",_ Kara said into the phone.

" _I figured she wasn't tell me the whole truth. I'll come over I'll be there shortly.",_ I said into the phone before I hung up.

"Sorry to cut this visit short.", I said to J'onn as I walked back over to him.

"That's okay Lena needs you. Is there anything I can help with?", J'onn said then asked.

"I think we have it covered, but if you want to come and visit everyone you are more than welcome too.", I said to J'onn with a smile on my face.

"It would be nice to see everyone again. I'll tag along.", J'onn said as we headed out of my apartment.

"I left Vasquez in charge hopefully she's doing okay. I haven't gotten any phone calls so I'm assuming everyone is on their best behavior.", I said to J'onn as we got into his car and started to drive to the DEO.

"I'm sure Vasquez can handle whatever is thrown at her. Other then you she's one of the best Agents when I was the director.", J'onn said as we pulled up to the DEO.

"She's great she's my best Field Agent. I actually promoted her to Senior Field Agent so she's in charge when they go out. She's also acting Director when I can't be in.", I said to him as we headed into the building.

"Thank god you are here. Kara and Lena have been fighting for the last half hour. Sir it's good to see you again.", Agent Vasquez said to me then to J'onn as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you again too. Congrats on the promotion.", J'onn said as Kara came storming into the HQ part of the DEO.

"Your girlfriend is unbelievably. She's pissed at me because I told you that she was hurt. She insisted that she was fine, but I could tell she was in pain and just didn't want to say anything. I figured if anyone could get her to take meds it's you. Now it's your turn to deal with her.", Kara said to me as she slumped into a chair with a pout on her face.

"I don't even get a hello?", J'onn said with a smirk on his face.

"J'onn! I didn't see you there.", Kara said as she got up and hugged him.

"I'm going to go check on Lena, you guys catch up.", I said to them as I headed to the medical bay. "What's with the pout?", I asked Lena when I walked into the med bay and saw her sitting on the bed with a pout on her face.

"No one is letting me leave here. I'm completely fine, I'll live to see another day.", Lena said to me as I got closer to her.

"Something's bothering you what is it? Don't give me that look, I know you better than you think.", I said to her knowing that something else was bothering her.

"I shouldn't let it bother me, but I have a feeling my mother was behind this.", Lena said to me.

"She's your mother it'll bother you no matter how much you tell yourself it doesn't. But you've gotten attack by her before and you've never acted like this. What's really going through your head right now?", I said to her then asked her as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"The difference now is that I have someone to live for. It freaked me out when I saw those men come barging into my office. All I could think of was you, of our future together; it scared the shit out of me that I could have died at that moment.", Lena said to me as she started to tear.

"Hey, look at me. You are a Luthor you kick danger in the ass just by walking out your front door. Nothing was going to happen to you. Kara always has ears on the people she loves. She was coming to you the moment she heard your heartbeat change. It's good to know that you aren't always so business like.", I said to her as I bumped my shoulder with hers.

"Shut up.", She said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Now can I take a look at you before we go home and I treat my lady like the queen she is.", I said to her which got her to laugh.

"You're such a dork.", Lena said to me after she stopped laughing.

"You love it.", I said to her as I started to look her over.

"I do.", She said to me as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to check on Ms. Luthor.", J'onn said from the doorway.

"J'onn, it's good to see you. How's life outside of the DEO treating you?", Lena asked as J'onn came over and hugged her gently.

"It's treating me very well. I just wanted to check on you before I left. If either need me just call.", J'onn said before he hugged us and left the med bay.

"So are you going to make me stay home for a few day to rest?", Lena asked me as I was stitching up the cut on her head.

"Yes, I want to make sure you don't develop a concussion.", I said to Lena.

"You and I both know that's unlikely. I'm not dizzy or nauseous, I'm not forgetting anything that is said to me. I'm fine.", Lena said to me with a pout to her voice.

"Just do it for me? Please, just relax for a day or two and then you can go back to work. Sam can take over LCorp for a few days and Jimmy can take over CatCo.", I said to Lena as I was covering up her cut.

"Fine, but you are staying with me. I'm not going to be bored for the next couple of days.", Lena said to me as I was checking her wrist.

"I think you might actually have a fracture not a sprain. Did they do x-rays?", I said then asked her.

"No I told them it was a sprain and I didn't want x-rays done. So I guess that means you are taking an x-ray. And let me think, you're also going to make me stay home longer if it's fractured?", Lena said then asked me with sass to her voice.

"Yes to both questions. Let's go take an X-ray.", I said to her as I helped her off the bed.

"You're lucky you're cute.", Lena said to me which got me to giggle as we headed into the x-ray room.

"Same to you.", I said to her as I helped her to sit so I could x-ray her wrist. "This is going to be uncomfortable but bare with me.", I said to Lena as I placed her wrist where I needed it to be for the x-ray.

"I got this.", Lena said with pain in her voice.

"Your voice says otherwise Miss. Luthor.", I said to her as I kissed her cheek.

"Just make it quick Danvers.", Lena said to me with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll try.", I said to her as I left the room to take the x-ray. As the scan was coming up on the computer I could already tell that Lena was lying about how much pain she's in. She not only broke her wrist but she shattered part of her hand.

"I don't like the face you're making, Alex.", I heard Lena say as she was looking at me through the glass.

"You're not going to like what I see either.", I said to her as I walked into the room with her x-ray on an ipad.

"It's bad isn't it?", She asked before I could even show her the x-ray.

"Yeah it's bad, surgery bad. You not only broke your wrist but you shattered part of your hand as well. What exactly happened?", I asked her as she put her wrist to her chest.

"You're doing the surgery right?", Lena asked me with concern in her face.

"No, I don't do bones, but Dr. Hamilton is very good at her job. If it makes you feel better I can be in the surgical room with you while she does the surgery though.", I said to her as she started to tear.

"Okay.", is all she said to me before she clung onto my shirt and started to cry.

"You're okay, I got you.", I said to her as I gently hugged her and played with her hair.

"Everything okay?", Kara asked from the door.

"Could you take her back to the med bay and stay with her? I have to talk to Dr. Hamilton about surgery.", I asked Kara.

"Can't Kara talk to Dr. Hamilton? I really don't want you to leave.", Lena said to me as she was calming down a little.

"I'll be quick I promise. It'll take me longer to tell Kara what needs to be said. Kara will stay with you until I come back. I promise I'll be back and I'll stay with you until the surgery is done.", I said to Lena as I kissed her.

"Okay, is it too weird to ask you to carry me there? My ankle really hurts.", Lena then asked Kara.

"I can carry you.", Kara said as she gently picked Lena up.

"I'll be back shortly.", I said to Lena before they left to go back to the Med Bay. I headed straight for the head quarts area; I need to know if Brainy found who thos men were. I need to punch something and I rather it be their faces then a punching bag.

"If you are here to ask if I have found the men who attacked Ms. Luthor, I have. I sent you where they are located, punch them for me while you are at it Director Danvers.", Brainy said before I could even ask him if he had found them.

"Thank you Agen Dox, if my sister or Lena ask where I am, don't tell them. I'll tell them when I get back.", I said to Brainy.

"I can't lie, it's not in my nature.", Brainy said to me which got me to roll my eyes.

"Then don't say anything at all.", I said to him before I left to change into my gear.

"If you think you're going out there alone you are wrong. I can't have you next to Lena in the med bay.", Kara said to me as she came into the locker rooms.

"Damn you and your super hearing.", I said to her as I turned around to face her.

"Actually, I didn't have to use my super hearing. I know you, Alex, you're my sister. I know you protect the people you care about. I had a feeling you were going to want to go after them. Just please let me go with you, I won't do anything I'll just be there for backup.", Kara said to me.

"I can take care of myself Kara, I appreciate it I do, but someone needs to stay here with Lena.", I said to Kara.

"I know you can handle yourself, Alex. I've seen you do it plenty of times, but Lena can take care of herself as well; and look where she is. You don't know what these men are capable of doing. I don't want to have to explain to Lena why her girlfriend is in the hospital bed next to her.", Kara said to me. I know she's right and I hate the fact that she's right. She always has to be right, for once I would just like to do something without having someone watch my back.

"All I want is one punch then you can do what you want with them. They hurt Lena really bad, Kar. I've never seen her so defeated before; usually when she's attacked she gets right back up. But look at her, and tell me that her face isn't the face of someone that's about to give up.", I said to Kara as I started to tear.

"I know I saw it in her eyes the moment I got to her. But she's strong and with you by her side she'll get through this I know she will. And I know you, you aren't going to feel better until you get to punch someone. So we'll go and find them, you hit them a few times and then I'll call a friend of mine at NCPD and they'll arrest them. Lena might have to appear in court to put them behind bars, but I know she'll do that as long as you are right next to her.", Kara said as she hugged me.

"Thank you for being the best little sister ever.", I said to her as we headed to go find these assholes.

"You're the best big sister.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"You didn't tell Lena where we were going right?", I asked Kara before we headed out of the DEO.

"No, I asked Brainy to keep an eye on her though. He likes Lena so I'm sure he'll keep her company. J'onn also said he might stop by and check on her, he texted me before.", Kara said to me.

"Good, I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm about to do but I rather not flat out tell her. I really don't need the disappointed Luthor glare. It's scarier than mom's disappointed look.", I said to Kara which got her to laugh.

"I know that look, it's not pretty. She gave me that look when I called you, I'm an alien that can't die but even that look could have killed me.", Kara said which got me to laugh as well.

"She loves with her whole heart though.", I said to Kara as we began to fly.

"She does.", Kara said with a smile on her face as we landed on someone's lawn.

"They're in a house? Isn't this a little weird to you.", I said then asked Kara.

"Yeah, something seems off.", Kara said as she was trying to use her x-ray vision.

"Supergirl, Director Danvers you might want to get out of there. Seems to be a trap. I've located the men that attacked Ms. Luthor at another location. They must have know we were looking for them.", Brainy said over the coms.

"Crap, Brainy where are they?", I asked Brainy as Kara was putting her cape around me before an explosion went off.

"Supergirl, Director Danvers can you hear me? Is everything okay?", J'onn said into the coms. "Girls' answer me.", J'onn said with fear in his voice.

"I'm okay, but Alex doesn't look so good.", Kara said back to him. I have no idea what she's talking about I feel fine.

"I feel fine.", I said to Kara and then I looked down to see that a piece of wood was sticking out of my leg.

"Yeah tell that to your leg. J'onn we're coming back, have Dr. Hamilton be ready to treat Alex.", Kara said as she gently lifted me up and fly towards the DEO. "Stay with me Al, we're almost there.", Kara said to me as I started to feel dizzy and everything was starting to go black.

"I lost a lot of blood.", I said to Kara.

"I know we're almost there, just hang on a little longer. Dr. Hamilton will patch you up.", Kara said to me as we landed in the DEO Med bay.

"We'll take it from here Kara. Go sit with Lena.", Dr. Hamilton said to Kara as Kara was placing me on a gurney.

"How do you always get yourself in danger?", Dr. Hamilton asked me which got me to chuckle.

"Just luck I guess.", I said back to her as they were cutting my pant leg.

"Bad luck if you ask me. By the way you have a very angry girlfriend on your hands. She overheard Brainy and Mr. Jones talking over the coms. She's not too happy with you.", Dr. Hamilton said to me with a smirk on her face.

"I'll have to make it up to her.", I said to her as I started to feel really tired.

"You will, we gave you a sedative so just relax and we'll get you patched up.", Dr. Hamilton said right before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I am beyond angry with my girlfriend and my best friend at the moment. I don't care that they went to defend my honor, I'm pissed that they decided to keep it from me. Hasn't Kara learned that lying to me makes me trust her less. These two are such thick headed pain in the asses.

"I don't know who's worse you or my girlfriend.", I said to Kara as she walked into my room.

"What are you talking about?", Kara said to me as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kara. I can understand not stopping her from doing what she did, she's stubborn she would have done it anyway. But never and I mean never keep something from me.", I said to her if looks could kill a Kryptonian she'd be dead right now.

"Sorry, I just didn't want her going there alone. She probably would be dead right now if I didn't go with her.", Kara said to me.

"So you could have had either J'onn on Brainy tell me where you two were going. I only had a feeling as to what you two were doing, then I overheard Brainy and J'onn calling you on the comms. So please next time just tell me, no more secrets from me. And don't think I'm not going to yell at Alex because I'm going too.", I said to Kara as she shook her head to agree with me as she sat down in the chair next to me bed. "How bad is she hurt?", I asked Kara after a little bit of silence between the two of us.

"A piece of wood went into her leg after the explosion. From what I could tell she just lost a lot of blood. Looked like something Dr. Hamilton could patch up. She'll just have to take it easy for a week or so.", Kara said to me.

"She was about to prep for my surgery, good thing she wasn't in with me.", I said to Kara.

"I'm sure she would have been able to do both. Dr. Hamilton is awesome. What happened before I got there anyway?", Kara asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"I honestly don't remember it happened all too fast. I know one of them grabbed me before I could react my hand was crushed. I remember kicking someone in the balls and they grabbed my foot and twisted my ankle. Then you came, other then that I don't remember much.", I said to Kara with concern on my face.

"Well, we'll get them. It would have been easy but they somehow knew we were coming.", Kara said to me.

"I'm sure they knew someone was going to come after them. I really don't know how they escaped though.", I said to Kara.

"Probably because I was more worried about you then them. I knew they would be caught eventually. Especially with Alex being with you.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"That is true.", I said to her as Dr. Hamilton came into the room. "Is Alex okay?", I asked her with concern on my face.

"She's out of surgery she's going to need physical therapy, but other then that she's fine.", Dr. Hamilton said to us. "I have to get you into surgery.", Dr. Hamilton then said to me.

"Can I wait until Alex is in recovery before going in?", I asked Dr. Hamilton.

"I really don't want to wait any longer then we already have. Any longer of a wait and the more damage it can cause to your hand.", Dr. Hamilton said to me.

"I can always stay with you while you have the surgery.", Kara said to me.

"I rather you be with, Alex.", I said to Kara.

"And I know my sister would want someone to be with you.", Kara said to me.

"I'll stay with Alex, you stay with miss Luthor.", J'onn said as he came into the room.

"Thank you J'onn.", Kara said for the both of us.

"I'll go get prepped.", Dr. Hamilton said.

"I've never been afraid of anything in my life, but I'm freaking out right now.", I said to Kara with fear in my voice.

"You'll be okay, you're in good hands. I'll be there every step of the way, I know it's not the same as having Alex with you. But at least you have someone.", Kara said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Dr. Hamilton is very good at her job Miss. Luthor, you have nothing to worry about. She'll have you in and out in no time.", J'onn said to me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, and thank you for watching over Alex. I didn't want her waking up alone.", I said to Kara and then J'onn.

"You're very welcome. You are apart of this family now, you are like a third daughter to me. You don't have to ever thank me for watching over these two.", J'onn said to me with a loving smile on his face.

"Thank you.", I said to him with a smile of my own. I miss the relationship I had with my father, he was really the only person I was close too after Lex went evil. I wish he were still alive today; but it's nice to know I have another father figure looking out for me.

"Okay, Lena time for surgery.", Dr. Hamilton said as she came into the room with one of her nurses. "J'onn, Alex will be brought in here in a little while. Just waiting for her to wake up a little.", Dr. Hamilton said to us before they started to wheel me out of the room with Kara following us.

"Kara got wash up so you can be in there with Lena.", Dr. Hamilton said as they wheeled my bed into the surgical room.

"How long is this going to take?", I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Not sure, from the scans it looks like it won't take more than an hour. But I won't really know until I'm in there.", Dr. Hamilton said as the nurses were hooking me up to all the machines.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you when I wake up.", I said to Dr. Hamilton and Kara as she walked back into the surgical room.

"They are going to put you under while I get washed up. Kara is here though.", Dr. Hamilton said with a small smile on her face as she left the room.

"You got this.", Kara said to me before I started to get really tired and everything went black.


End file.
